


Nevermore

by VenusWillow



Category: POE Edgar Allan - Works
Genre: Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, Inspired by the Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusWillow/pseuds/VenusWillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem more or less inspired by Edgar Allan Poe's The Raven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevermore

*Inspired By The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe*

Never before had I seen so many & so few  
Never before had I felt such joy & such pain  
Never before had I smelt such sweetness & such bitterness  
Never before  
& never more

Never had I loved & lost like this  
Never had I wept & laughed like this  
Never had I slept & wake like this  
Never had I  
& never more will I

Never again will I jump with happiness  
Never again will I a slump with sorrow  
Never again will I sing with conviction  
Never again will I speak with uncertainty  
Never again  
& never more


End file.
